1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary safety warning lamp system for a vehicle such as a car, a motorcycle, a bicycle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional car has a braking light mounted in the rear side thereof so to provide a warning effect when the brake of the car is pressed. Normally, when the car is turned right or left, the direction light will light. In such a manner, if the driver presses the brake when the car is about to be turned right or left, the braking light and the direction light will light simultaneously. However, when the car is driven in a heavy fog or in a bad view condition, it is not easy to distinguish the braking light from the direction light when they light simultaneously such that a person cannot sure if the car is about to be turned right or left, and such that the accident easily occurs. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional braking light.